Zarana Gale's Challenges (The Olympian Games)
First Quest Great. Stheno, the gorgon. In a dark, damp forest. Gives me the creeps. I rubbed my key anxiously. I know Medusa is the only one who can turn people to stone, but I also heard that Stheno is the "forceful one", having killed more men than all her sisters put together. As I entered the yawning forest, I summoned my sword, StormClaw and searched for my monster.The faint light of the sword gave me some relief. A bit. I blinked a few times, adapting myself to the darkness. Just then, I heard a sound like sobbing. At the heart of the woods, kneeling on the earthen ground, was a woman with her gloved hands covering her face. She was crying on a boulder, I could tell, her shoulders shuddering. She was barefoot and wearing a ragged red dress. Then the moaning became a hateful hiss. "What do you want, half-blood?" She said, raising her head. She was wearing a broad veiled hat. Her voice was awful, like a snake's snarl and a lion's roar mixed together. I found her. Stheno. "You are going to take my head for the silly Olympian Games, no doubt." She spoke, now standing up. "Don't you have pity on me? I have lost everything! You selfish demigods, only wishing to appease the gods, to gain pride." I narrowed my eyes. "Well, you are a monster.You need to be disposed of." I said, shrugging and hefting my sword. Shouldn't have said that. Stheno bellowed and made a run for me. Her veiled hat fell off, revealing a hideous, wrinkled face with red coral snakes for her hair. Her eyes were a mix of red and orange. Her gloves melted off her hands, revealing bronze claws ten inches long. My sword collided with her claws and sparks flew. I twisted and Stheno growled fiercely. She pulled out her claws from the tangle and made another charge. I sidestepped, and my sword turned into a lightning bolt. I threw it at the gorgon, and there was an explosion that took down trees and burned almost half the forest and a wail. I waited. Did she....dissipate? "Aaaarrrrgghhhhh!" Nah. Stheno's figure appeared from the cloud of dust, half her ugly face steamed, her snake hair still alive and snapping. I twirled my lightning bolt, made a battle cry and charged her again. I leaped, did this freaky twirl in the air that I promised not to do again, and my bolt turned into StormClaw again. Great timing. Stheno clawed the air, trying to catch me, yelling curses, her snakes hissing wildly. I kicked her face, and she doubled over. I raised my sword, the gorgon groaning. "You can't do it...." She muttered, half-fear, half-amusement. I stabbed her in the heart. "Yes, I can." I spoke. For good measure, I cut off her head. Stheno's fiery eyes closed and her body disintegrated. I clapped my hands, and the earth began to rumble. I walked outside, a few feet away, as the whole forest exploded, lightning flickering. I smiled. Special effects. I teleported back to Olympus. Category:Storm Legends Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Olympian Games